Saturday Revenge Jackal One Shot
by Wintersphoenix
Summary: What was once a boring Saturday soon became a game of cat and mouse. [Jackal x OC]


Saturday Revenge

He loudly snickered as she rolled her eyes, tossing her black hair back. "You're such a pervert, Jackal," she playfully accused while the demon just slyly grinned. Jackal then leaned back in the wooden chair that was opposite from the girl, Kazumi. Jackal closed his eyes; he had only meant to close them briefly, but his body insisted he take a longer rest than intended. Kazumi widely smirked with a tad of deviousness—this was her chance for getting that pervert back when he had slapped her ass. Kazumi quietly exited the chair, not daring to raise the sound levels anymore, for Jackal's hearing could surpass even dragon slayers. The mage tip toed against the wooden floor boards of her cabin which was located in the woods, not far from a small town. Kazumi quietly searched her home for the perfect payback weapon, and when she found it, she grinned maliciously.

In the back of the cabin, she had found a black marker, and carefully, she opened the cap; Kazumi checked for a strong odor and was thankful when there wasn't one; she wanted to surprise Jackal when he woke up and that wouldn't happen if he could smell her a mile away. Once again, she sneakily tip toed over to where her lover was resting. She wasn't sure how it exactly happened, it just _did_, and there were no words for it. Both the demon and the mage knew that they were playing a dangerous game. He was a demon, more importantly, one of the Nine Demon Gates, he wasn't _supposed_ to show compassion or love, but he did, just to her though. As for Kazumi, she was a mage of Fairy Tail, she wasn't supposed to sneak off with the enemy, or have romantic feelings for the demon, but she did, just for him though.

Kazumi stood right in front of her lover, that smirk still plastered on her face; the marker inched closer to the demon's face and anticipation rushed through her veins. The marker was about to make contact with Jackal's soft skin, but his ear twitched making the weapon stop dead in its tracks. She held her breath for a moment; she noticed how eerily quiet the cabin was without her and Jackal talking. Once Kazumi deemed it safe, she resumed her devious plan, fit for a boring Saturday afternoon. The mage was hesitant at first, but began to get comfortable and moved the marker delicately against her lover's peaceful face. Kazumi held in her giggles as she drew pointless things on his face such as a mustache, and many more symbols that even a child could think of.

Kazumi admired her artwork before sneaking off to the back of the cabin. Being the troublemaker that she is, Kazumi found a small mirror in the bathroom and crept to where Jackal was resting once more; she then placed the mirror on the oak table before him. He would instantly witness her artwork when he awoke, and she couldn't wait for his reaction. Kazumi set herself in the chair opposed to Jackal once again; she wouldn't bother hiding, by sitting right in front of him, when he would leap at her, she'd dodge and race around the cabin. She knew he loved a good chase, especially with her.

Approximately five minutes later, Jackal's left ear twitched again, but this time, the twitch was steeper. Kazumi knew that the demon was about to wake up and patiently waited for him to do so.

Jackal yawed and stretched; the nap had done him good, but he was still a bit tired. He noticed that his face felt heavier, but just shrugged it off; the demon's ears caught sound of Kazumi's giggles. Jackal looked at Kazumi and began to wonder about her sanity. She was laughing up a storm over nothing; Jackal cocked an eyebrow. "What's so funny?" He asked, looking at the mage currently bursting out in hysterics. "Oh my gosh Jackal," she said in between laughter, "Y-Your f-face!" She squeezed out. Jackal briefly glanced over the area, still questioning her sanity until his eyes fell upon a mirror placed in front of him. Jackal formed a plan and inwardly smirked; the demon placed his muscles into the correct places and leaped over to Kazumi. Breaking out of her giggling fit, Kazumi took immediate notice of the pounce and quickly moved away, but only by a nail's length.

Kazumi darted to the other end of the cabin while her lover recovered from his failed attempt to capture her. Jackal smirked at the thought of a chase; he deduced that she had partially set this up for his amusement, and he wouldn't let that go to waste. The mage briefly turned her back to the demon, scanning the area for any other routes to take, but what she failed to notice was Jackal creeping up on her. Jackal placed a hand on his lover's shoulder causing her to stiffen; he grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Boo," he whispered into her ear which made her bolt to the cabin door.

"Damn woman, I've never seen you run so fast!" He cackled as Kazumi grabbed the front doorknob and slightly panted; she sent a glare to the demon, but he just shrugged it off. When Kazumi went to open the door, thinking she could possibly escape outside; it was like Jackal had heard it before she even twisted the knob. Jackal was not going to miss his prey this time—he wouldn't allow himself to do so; if he couldn't catch his lover in a simple game of chase how could he call himself a demon? Jackal was dangerously close to his prey by the time she noticed; it was too late for her to react.

Jackal landed on Kazumi with a slight _thud_ noise following. "Jackal," she slightly whined and the demon rolled his eyes."You know you love me," he stated with a chuckled; Kazumi let a giggle escape her lips. "Sometimes I wonder about that," she taunted. Jackal cocked an eyebrow and then let a sly smirk surface on his face. The demon leaned closer to Kazumi with that smirk still plastered on his face; his breathing tickled her neck which caused her nerves to dance around. Unbeknownst to Kazumi, Jackal's hands were in dangerous locations—not sexual locations, but her weak points, her tickle spots. The cabin once again had an eerie feeling to it when the two weren't conversing or doing something of the sort. Jackal took his lover by surprise when he started to severely tickle her, making her body squirm beneath his own; "S-Stop it, Jackal!" She said in between laughter which caused Jackal's smirk to widen, showing a bit of his carnivorous teeth.

"Say it," he commanded while she was still squirming beneath him. "S-Say what?" She stuttered out; a brief pause floated in. "Say you love me," he specified, not lightening up on his tickling. Kazumi loudly laughed when his hands found their way to her hips which caused her to arch her back in surprise; a tear from her giggling fit formed in the corner of her eye. "I love you Jackal," she said, unable to suppress her laughter; her laughter partially drowned out her proclamation, but Jackal still heard it. "What? Sorry I couldn't quite hear that, would you mind saying it louder?" He teased. "I love you Jackal!" She shouted with the previous tear or happiness rolling down her cheek. Jackal's smirk left his face, but then returned; the demon's face inched closer to Kazumi's—his breathing once again, sending shivers down her spine when it made contact with her flesh. "Good girl," he purred and passionately, his lips met her own, turning into one hell of a kiss.


End file.
